There are already known electromagnetically controlled valves for the control of the passage of a fluid, comprising a body with at least one inlet passage and outlet passage for the fluid, a fixed ferromagnetic core and a movable ferromagnetic core disposed face to face in a cylindrical bore surrounded by a winding permitting creating a magnetic field to effect displacement of the movable core in the direction of the fixed core against the action of a return force.